Mythos of the Heroes: The Swordsman Izuku
by Critterz11
Summary: A young green-haired peasant is considered an offer by a prince, last of his heir to save their home kingdom from accursed evil by teaming up and seeking out unsung heroes. Based on the fantasy AU. Izuku/Shouto BroTP/friendship.
1. The Unexpected Prince

The kingdom of Horikokka was once set in a time of peacefulness and bliss. The residing humans got on good terms with the mythical beings who inhabited within and around the land. This was, of course, before the demon king arrived.

He arose unexpectedly from the earth with the force of a cataclysmic storm. Thousands of demons soon joined, spreading terror and fear to the residents of the land. Mighty heroes fought back for the vow to keep the kingdom safe, some even were willing to risk their lives. To this day though, the beastly king's power still grows strong in the remnants of the Horikokka capital of old.

That's when it happened. One night while I was tending to our cattle, I saw it. A shadowy figure treaded around in the night. Their eyes gleamed one brown and the other blue, and in hand I could make out a sharpened broadsword. In a state of panic I began to search around for a spot to hide, hoping this vindictive figure was just a swordsman passing by and not an undercover assassin.

I trembled in fear deeply. Me, Izuku Midoriya, nothing more than a peasant farm boy was to be next in line for the demon king's bloodbath? My heart nearly thumped out of my chest as I heard the barn door squeaking open. The mysterious figure was now uncovered a bit from the faint light of the barn lanterns. His hair was short and neatly trimmed, oddly white as snow on one side while the other half was as red as a tomato. From the look of his clothes, I could immediately tell he was from a class of higher standards. The figure huffed a soft breath, before falling upon his side into a pile of hay.

Looking upon this mysterious man, I could not help but feel a sense of empathy for him. While my mind had made me see him as a fearful individual, in the clearness I now saw he was just an exhausted traveler. Doing what I could, I lifted him carefully upon my shoulder and headed back inside my home. The least I could do is let him rest for a while until we both figured out what was going on.

Morning rose over the horizon in no time as I awoke hours later to the crowing of a rooster. I stumbled around a bit, still half asleep downstairs to check on my patron. I overheard a soft bit of giggling as I approached the dining room. There I saw him; the mysterious traveler, having a conversation with my mother as they shared breakfast. "Oh, Izuku...you're awake. This young man's been wanting to speak with you as soon as possible." She explained to me with a smile, placing down another plate of pancakes with blueberry toppings. I looked upon the boy with the split-colored hair as he cleared his throat softly and spoke to me.

"Izuku, my name is Shouto Todoroki. I am the last heir to the kingdom of Horikokka and I've come in search to recruit heroes in hopes we can overcome the regiments of evil that destroyed our once peaceful nation. Would you consider helping me in fulfilling this task given your courteous, selfless nature?".

As he said this, I began to feel my stomach turn. It was not hunger either, but me becoming a certified hero? It felt as I was trapped in some kind of dream or trance and everything was happening so fast. After I reflected in my mind, I decided to consider his offer.


	2. Battling the Scavenging Savages

Me and Prince Shouto began to head west in hopes of locating some folks to help with our mission. I hugged my mother goodbye with a reassuring smile, telling her not to cry for me as I was setting off on accomplishing what could be my life's purpose. She tended to be emotional when things seemed rough, but I knew all and through she cared deeply for me and was quite proud. Grabbing my gear and a sword, I followed Shouto into the woods.

The trail was a bit rocky and coarse, but we hiked over it with consistent ease. Shouto began speaking about some of the champions who had been recognized for their heroic feats in battle, skill and magic. "I heard from a bard of a witch in the deep woods here whose skill in the manipulation of forces through magic should provide some benefit." Shouto told to me. I stuttered a bit nervous, shaky at the mention of who he was looking for.

"A w-witch?" I spoke a bit panicked. "You mean like the ones that lure innocent travelers in with hospitality and then...c-curse them into horrible beings?". Shouto smirked a bit, knowing well why I felt some fearful. "Don't be afraid Izuku, this witch is quite unlike those who set an example of woe. She is quite young much like us and has a pure, understanding nature." he told me. I rolled my eyes a bit, feeling awkward I may have over-exaggerated on my response; so I just laughed it off. We walked carefully down the hill on our trail to a small grove in the woods.

The sun gleamed softly between the forest canopy, beaming softly upon flowers and mushrooms which sprouted around at each corner. Shouto had a reassuring smile on his face as he gazed around at the glade. I was checking off notes on a map of everywhere we had traveled so far; as I felt it would possibly come important if we had to travel somewhere else. "You sure seemed focus on taking notes there? Afraid we're gonna get lost." Shouto had asked me. I shook my head no and explained my habit of jotting information would provide beneficial to the journey. "I see what you mean. That's very smart of you, Izuku." Shouto replied with confidence. I was known to be quite intelligent for a peasant; especially given I spent most of my time outside of tending to livestock and doing tasks like splitting the firewood I would read up on historia of Horikokka's culture and society. To other boys, they considered my interest ludicrous and called me a "nerd". Shouto's kind regards though made me feel more proud I was studying up on things.

Just as we were trailing aside a stream flowing, I noticed Shouto perk up a bit intimidated. "Is something wrong?" I asked him before he insisted to stay quiet and crawl down, as it was possible beasts were watching us. We both drew our swords from their sheaths in hand and glared around. The heavy huffs of snarls and frenzied breaths echoed around. Shouto could make out the shadows of the monsters as they crept around, cackling and chuckling. "Gnolls." He added. They were hyenine beasts who scavenged on the flesh and bones of anything they could sink their teeth into, armed with powerful clubs and spears. I felt a chill as one's breath was upon the back of my neck.

Panicked, I swung the sword about at the creature. I had managed to slash a bit into its carapace made of scavenged ribs; but the attack wasn't efficient enough as it swung for me with its powerful club. Just as I thought I was down and out though, I saw Shouto in front of me. From his right shoulder I could make out his arm encased in a force of ice. He had created a sturdy shield from the sleet shackling his arm. "I can hold him off for a bit, you go in to make a kill!" Shouto ordered me. I went in at the gnoll while it struggled to pull the club back, slashing my sword directly at its throat. It fell over in eradication as I wiped my blade clean of the fresh blood. More gnolls were circling in, so I had to improvise. I took a plated shield from the slain beast's corpse and used it to block off attacks. Shouto continued safeguarding himself with the chunk of ice he had created, slashing and thrusting his blade at any gnolls he could get an opening attack upon. A few enemies had fallen in defeat, but there still were far too many lurking around.

"Izuku, I have a crazy plan, can you trust me on this?" Shouto told me as his left hand with sword ignited into a fiery blaze. I had no idea what he was referring to directly, but I had to go with it if with chances we would be make it out alive. A gnoll began to strike at Shouto with its prolonged spear of bone and tree bark. The prince just smirked a bit as he swung his blade for the spear, burning it to a crisp right down to the creature's paws. As it shuttered from the stinging burn, Shouto went in once more with the sword and swept its head clear right off. He continued slashing and striking as gnolls clashed in at each corner. I could make out him bashing the jaw of a rather savage one as it tried to lunge and bite Shouto, only to be smashed by his icy shield. Myself, I had taken down nearly three gnolls before Shouto seared one that was about to grasp me by the neck.

The remaining members of the pack began to flee like the bunch of cowards they really were as we both got out of the clear territory. We had a few bites and scratches; but it was nothing too fatal that would crush our spirits. I looked upon Shouto with a perplexed expression, both impressed and curious how he was able to produce the elements of ice and fire from his hands like nothing. "It's really nothing special in my family's heritage."

He explained to me. "My father was crafted in manipulating and using fire as an advantage, while my mother could cast particles of ice from the palms of her hands. Being the child of both of them, I inherited both abilities as one and trained to use them for the advantage of defense and protection." I smiled in high esteem hearing about how Shouto was able to be gifted with such abilities, a "quirk" of sorts. One thing I did know is many heroes often opened up a special ability by the time they were four years old. While this never happened in my case, I was not the least disappointed and just truly proud for learning things on my own.

Shouto placed his hand gently on my shoulder; it left a chilly but harmless tap as I shivered a bit. He looked at me smiling with compliments. "Your swordplay skill is beyond fascinating for your level of experience, I'm truly grateful you were able to spring into action like nothing. Now, let's go see if we can find that witch." We both shared a chuckle while walking ahead, feeling a bit vigorous.


	3. The Whimsical Witch, Fair Lady Ochako

Night would be closing in on us soon so the best idea was to stop and rest in the woods with a camp. I helped gather some wood and Shouto putting his pyre abilities to full advantage on creating us a roaring, warm fire. We both sat happily, eating some toasted berries and mushrooms with bread. Shouto was telling me more about his life being the prince of Horikokka had advantages and weaknesses. He was proud in learning how to maintain his abilities into combat with a sword or bow, but felt at the same that his status as royalty having to attend affairs and important meetings interfered with him going out to see the world. Thankfully though, he was welcomed to have me by his side along the way, and I was of course, not backing out on this epic adventure we have set forward on.

"Izuku, I think we have carried on enough for today...It would be best for us to rest up until dawn." Shouto spoke to me after he had ate his fill. I nodded softly in agreement; however I informed I would keep watch for a bit in case any beasts were lurking in the woods around us. The prince then took all privilege to rest on the soft leaves. In no time at all, he was out cold. The chirping of crickets and cicadas resonated around the forest trail, just as the sky was melding from a rosy pink-and-orange to shades of murky blue. My sharp green eyes themselves were becoming substaintial for sleep so it wouldn't have hurt to finally sleep for a while. Making myself comfy along a bed of leaves, I turned to my side and lied down to snooze. Taking one last look at the moon, I warmly smiled in compassion for the day both me and Prince Shouto had.

By time morning was here, I awoke to find Shouto himself tending a breakfast for us. He had found some impotent bird eggs in the woods; using the pan my mother had handed over for the journey to fry them. "I checked to make sure they weren't fertile, because I did not want to feel guilty for eating unborn life forms." He explained softly "I know in nature everything has a course that intersects and benefits one another, but given these rough times the least I could do was spare the lives of some chicks." His motivations were definitely deep and touching to my heart, as it was not often in the world when everything turns belligerent that morality was still considered. We ate up the eggs like nothing before heading back on the search to find the good witch's residence.

We both carefully crossed over a swamp by using a fallen tree as a platform. The bubbling, murky water's look was enough to convince us we would sink down in seconds if we dared try to swim across. Upon reaching a ledge; we both nodded and dared upon leaping to alight on it. I almost slipped into the sludge, but thankfully Shouto strongly had a grasp on my hand and pulled me up carefully. I thanked him for that as we walked into a clearing. We couldn't believe what we saw, but it was really beautiful. The witch's house was crafted upon a massive willow tree of which its canopy flourished with beautiful pink leaves. Soft-colored flowers, including lilies and dahlias lined along the path to the front door. This definitely had to be the residence for the one we had come far to find.

I approached the door and gently rang the knocker upon it. "I'll be there in a few seconds..." A reassuring, yet blissfully playful voice returned. Upon opening the door, I saw her; the friendly little witch we had overcome several feats to finally meet in person. She had auburn medium-length hair with two silky bangs to the sides. Her eyes gleamed a soft brown like chocolate, and she wore a cute oversized hat and cloak that was dyed a soft burgundy color. It was completely awkward, but somehow I was feeling flushed upon seeing her.

"Are you the good-natured witch of this corner in the woods, my lady?" Shouto asked with polite consideration. She giggled and indeed nodded, directing us to come in at once. Looking around at the cozy interior of her home definitely washed away my fears and superstitions of witches as I've heard, as rather than skulls, bat wings and greasy toad guts I could see she had bottle ingredients made from herbs and powdered extract of exotic flowers. The sweet scents even boiling from the cauldron tickled my nose with delight.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, travellers; especially given I don't get much company out here anyways. I'm the young witch Ochako, and I come from a family of aspiring magicians." She began to go on explaining with an exalted, delighted smile. "Indeed we have had to overcome several trials to find our way here." Shouto added as he softly looked upon Ochako with petition for her help. "You're familiar with the tragedies surrounding the kingdom of Horikokka, and the uprising of the demon king's forces?" He added, which at the moment he spoke startled her. Regaining her cool, she nodded. It seemed when something fearful or unsettling crossed Ochako's mood, it caused her to react in the most obvious way possible. I carefully placed my hand on her shoulder and reassured her not to be afraid, especially given we made it through the forest trail with only a few scrapes and bruises. I was boiling up in case I felt my consideration would unnerve her; but Ochako returned another smile at me with slightly rosy cheeks. "I understand and I take it you came to seek my help?" The witch now spoke.

"If it's alright with you dearest sorceress..." Shouto added before she immediately bound in taking the offer to help. "I'd be more than happy to come along with you guys on your quest. My magic should be beneficial in the case we run into more scourges out in the wild, plus it could be fun to make some new friends along the way." Ochako exclaimed with confidence, even directing a playful little wink from her eye at me. My heart nearly detonated in shock at her possibly flirting with me, as I grasped my chest and breathed calmly not to overreact. She smirked a bit, as did Shouto while we began to discuss our further plan to exit the woods on our adventure.


	4. Tenya, the Haughty Centaur

Our little party of heroes had grown thanks to our new member; the witch Ochako, joining. I was still a bit unsettled with her playful way of teasing me in a flirty manner, but I was calmly opening up to the idea we were gonna be good friends. Ochako seemed like a ray of sunshine on a stormy day. She had a strong positive, upbeat attitude that really showed itself with open arms and a warm heart. Even Prince Shouto showed a fair share of compromise in having her come along.

"I learned how to master manipulating control of gravity through magic just a few years back." Ochako was explaining to the both of us as we walked along. "As a child I found out with just the simplest touch I could control the physical force of anything, so my parents helped in training me use that ability to my advantage. It was a bit tricky but I can easily discharge my ability by just pressing my palms together." I was quite impressed hearing Ochako herself had also opened up a "quirk" of sorts, just as Shouto did. Would it be possible something were to come for advantage to me? Possibly not; I doubted since I was already nearly fifteen years old. The path north of Ochako's residence in the swamp was quite peaceful and alluring as the trees blew around in the breeze. Beautiful willows and beeches with canopies lined in gleaming leaves. I even could overhear the songs of the larks and sparrows that nested upon the branches with serenity. The three of us decided to take a small break before walking any further

I sat on a patch of soft grass and looked over the map to add some new bulletins from our last stop. As I filled in, Ochako floated above me and giggled. I could make out her soft, brown eyes in front of mine as I looked up. The sting of awkwardness from her little compliments just a while back once again rushed around inside me. "What are you up to, Izuku?" She asked with a smile. "W-well...I'm just updating our map in case we need to travel back at some point..." I was stuttering, flushed in the cheeks again. "You see...w-we want to stay clear from danger as possible, so I'm jotting down any encounters or areas that could be full of lethal creatures." Ochako gave a firm nod as she drifted over to my side to get a better look. "That's pretty resourceful I must add. You will never know what kind of demons and monsters could lunge out at any moment. But from what I've heard the prince say, you're pretty skilled with that sword." She added, just as I bury my face in the map to hide my bashfulness from exposing. Shouto was looking out in the distance with a hand over his forehead in hopes he could get a clear glimpse of the horizon under the sun's beams. "Izuku, lady Ochako...Come quick!" He then exclaimed at the both of us.

As I rushed upon my knees and Ochako gently floated over to Shouto's side, I caught sight of what he was calling out. It was a pack of goblins, and they were harassing what appeared to be a centaur with lances and spears. "I am familiar with this horse-man, team..." Shouto added "He is a young paladin who uses his speed and endurance to full advantage when training in combat. If we move fast, we could help him!"

All three of us began to rush down the hill, but crept silently once we reached the tall grasses. I gazed around from between the weaves of tall grass as the barbaric ghouls were now taunting their victim; who was stumbling over to his side with wounds. "We need a plan, and quick." I whispered over to Ochako and Shouto, who were contemplating a plan of their own. Shouto then proposed possibly that Ochako create a distraction to drive the goblins away, while the both of us go to the aid of the fallen taurine. Ochako giggled with glee as she went along with the proposition, stealthily creeping out in the woven grass unnoticed.

"You have no priority or such in just appearing in these meadows and assaulting me, you fiends!" The centaur scowled, slowly limping in attempt to get back upright. "Just wait until I get back up...you'll both be sorry you messed with a thoroughbred paladin like myself." Ochako began to blow a whistle to draw out the goblins' attention towards her in the left direction. "Hey you bullies...leave him alone! Why not pick on someone of your own size, or even my size!" She said with such a fearless lip. The goblins looked at each other, just as they bursted out in tears laughing at her pathetic attempt of a threat.

"Listen here witchy, it's cute and all you're trying to pick a fight with us, but we have more serious business here to handle!" The lankier, green one of the two spoke to her. "Besides what're you gonna do, turn us ta frogs or somethin'? Big news little girl, we've been trained in resisting that kind of magic" The pudgier, blue one added as they both began to snort and chuckle with much ridicule. Ochako's eyes began to narrow as her brows curved to a look that was exasperated. She grabbed hold of a large, fallen tree branch and with a gravitational flow in her control, swung right at them with full power. The two goblins stumbled over a bit scratched and bruised from the impact of Ochako's fury, however they were now willing to tussle as they rushed at her direction.

Me and Shouto saw this as a cue to rush to the aid of the fallen centaur. "Hey buddy, we're here to help." I spoke softly once he had caught notice of us approaching. His build was quite huge, but not overly-muscular. Eyes shining of sapphire blue were behind cracked spectacles, as well as a soft tussle of dark blue hair. Shouto took notice of the scars the two goons had struck into the centaur's hide, carefully applying a soft touch from his icy fingertips to stop the swollen bruises. "H-hey...careful there!" he almost bellowed, as I tried to calm him down in case the goblins back. "Do you want to drive those guys back here? Believe me, we may not seem it but we're a team of unsung heroes setting out to overthrow the demon king." I spoke to him softly, as he managed to stand up on his four legs. "You, mere travelers setting out the overthrow an evil such as that? You must be truly insane." I heard him mutter as he began to search around. "Not insane, just with the passion and destination in mind on what needs to be done." Shouto added, walking aside the armored taurine in hopes he wouldn't tumble and fall."I appreciate the feat you two are quite fearless, however the chances that thevile being would be slain by such vagabond longshots like yourselves is quite at an average, a zero lowest." He added with a huff, stubbornly cantering to prepare his sword in case monsters were to come back.

I sighed and grumbled. This guy seemed to have a load on his back that really crushed his mood, and it wasn't just the fact below the abdomen he was that of a sturdy, but stubborn animal. "Yeah...well Prince Shouto here says he's aware that you are really capable of fighting and fending when it comes to leaving a fast impact on your eyes." I explained to him, still annoyed on how ungrateful this taurine was for when we were doing everything we could to help. He stopped in his place having perked up and then turned, approaching us slowly. "It's indeed true, young swordsbeast." Shouto began to convey at the curious centaur. "My father was in good acquaintance with perhaps a fellow member of your herd. Does a lord Tensei perhaps ring a bell in your mind?" The centaur was in a bit of awe for a moment before speaking softly.

"You knew, my eldest brother Tensei...Despite the fact he had been crippled in combat against a demon rider?" He spoke, almost rubbing out the corners of his cheek where tears had dripped onto. "I had vowed to train hard and strong to overcome the forces of the evil king so his legacy could be fulfilled. It seems I will set forward on finally accomplishing that if I could assist you. Also, of course...much recognition for helping me when I was a fallen victim scarred in battle." Shouto shaked hands with the centaur upon his gauntlet, as he took a soft breath and wiped away his emotional stir. "I am Tenya. Tenya Iida of the Iida taurine herd. With pretension and bravery, I shall serve in part of you heroes in fulfilling my destiny." He now strongly admitted; still treading in perception any foes would strike.

And then out of nowhere we heard a screech in the distance. Turning in alarm, I saw the pair of goblins fleeing from a rolling tree that had been tugged out of its roots. "Okay, okay...we won't bother anyone again. Just please stop this thing!" The leaner one hollered in panic as the tree began rolling closer and closer to the both of them. We then saw Ochako release her magical energy by closing her palms, almost heaving in queasiness from being out of breath. As she hovered down aside us, she then explained everything was okay and that sometimes her magic could be exhausted out when applied to larger, powerful objects. Once she released a calm breath, she smiled while overhearing how we had helped the fallen centaur fighter Tenya recover quickly. She happily welcomed him with a slight hug, almost causing the blue-haired beast to become tinted pink around the face. He returned the sentiment of her by patting her soft hair with a big smile.

"So, I guess if we're going to be travelling together you'll need a ride." Tenya added, suggesting for me and Shouto to climb on. As awkward as it sounded, we both climbed up upon his haunches carefully as he began to sprint forward at rapid speed. I clung onto Shouto with dear life seeing the wind rush around us as this taurine tore up the terrain with his powerful hooves. Thankfully he wasn't moving too fast as I could make out Ochako drifting along behind us; returning a wave of her hand and a smile.


End file.
